When the Memories Won't Go Away
by jordan.honeycutt.7
Summary: Bree has been having some nightmares and so does Skylar. They talk about their problems to each other. One Shot!
**AN: This is going to be AU in the sense that there are multiple battles with the bionic army and Skylar has a little different background. Thanks guys!**

" _Bree, help me!"_

 _Bree spins around as she hears a gun fire._

" _Bree, please!"_

Bree hears the internal alarm of her capsule ring as she wakes up with a start. "Computer, disable alarm," Bree whispers as the alarm shuts off and she steps out of her capsule. She tiptoes quietly out of the room and into the living room. As she walks through she sees Skylar sitting on the couch. "Couldn't sleep either?" Bree whispers as she sits next to Skylar. Skylar looks up and it looks like she had been crying. "What's wrong?" Bree asks her. "Do you ever get nightmares where you couldn't save someone? Someone you should have?" Bree answers, "Sometimes I do. If you want you can tell me what happened."

 _It had begun as a normal day. Skylar had gotten ready for school and everything had been normal. What wasn't normal was the sound of lasers. "Get everyone downstairs!" her father yelled. Her mother rushed downstairs and everyone in the house was in (relative) safety. After a few minutes the silence was deafening. Her mother slowly walked upstairs and as Skylar watched she was gone._

"That was the last time I ever saw her," Skylar said new tears welling up. "I'm so sorry," Bree said reaching to hug her. "I just can't move on, it seems like she's always in my memory," Skylar whispered. "There was a time in my life where I thought I could save anyone. No matter the circumstance no matter what happened I could save them. We met a supervillain named Victor Krane. He had numbers. He had an army. We fought battles with him that left us with scars." Bree pulled up her shirt sleeve revealing a four inch scar. "How did that happen?" Skylar asked her. "In our battle with his bionic army I got hit with one of their weapons. I was hurt pretty badly. Yet all the pain I was feeling in my arm was nothing compared with the pain of that battle. I saw teenagers, my age, fighting for a mad man with no choice. People died that day. I hate to think about it because I feel like in some part that was my fault. I know we had no choice but it still hurts," Bree whispered with unshed tears finally taking their leave.

" _Bree, help me!"_

 _Bree spins around as she hears a gun fire._

" _Bree please!"_

 _Bree looks as she sees Adam blow the soldiers back. She ran right out into the open and picked up Mr. Davenport. As she spins she feels a sharp pain in her shoulder. She gets back to cover and looks at her shoulder. She can see the blood seeping through her suit and realizes she might be in trouble. "We have to get out of here," Chase says. "We can't just leave them," Adam says laying down laser fire. "How close is the satellite to firing?" Bree asks Chase. "Three minutes," Chase answers her. Bree takes a breath, "I'll take out the satellite. You get Mr. Davenport out of here." "How are you going to get away?" Chase looked at her worried. "Don't worry about me. Get. Out." Chase looked at her, "I'll be back as soon I can." Adam picked up Mr. Davenport as Chase laid down cover fire and Bree super sped to the satellite. She kicked one soldier out of the way as she got to the satellite. "You don't stand a chance," Krane smirked at her. "You don't know me then," as she spun out of the way of an attack and kicked again. Krane lifted her off the ground with a wave of his hand. Bree kicked uselessly as she rose. "Let. Her. Down." Bree turned her head as Leo ran up to Krane. "What are you going to do?" Krane mocked Leo as he lifted Leo off the ground also. Leo and Bree heard the sound of a gun and heard Krane yell out in pain. The two of them fell to the ground as Krane tried to stand. "You don't hurt my family," Douglas screamed. He raised his gun again but before he could shoot Krane disappeared. "We only have one minute before the satellite activates," Leo said rushing over to the computer console. Just then Chase ran up to the group, "Mr. Davenport is in the hospital. He'll be okay." "Help me stop the satellite," Leo said urgently. As Chase ran over the console another soldier appeared, "Chase, look out!" Bree jumped in front of Chase. The laser blast hit her full force in her torso leaving a nasty burn mark. Adam quickly knocked the soldier out but the damage had been done. "And….the satellite's down," Leo said breathing a sigh of relief. Bree looked around at everyone and smiled, "Great job everyone."_

"The army E-vac got me to the hospital and they patched me up," Bree finished. "I'm sorry. I had no idea," Skylar said hugging Bree. "It's okay, it's good to be able to talk about it," Bree smiled. "I'm glad we can talk. When it was just the guys I couldn't really talk to them. I'm glad you're my sister."

As the two hugged Bree felt a lot better about how she would face the world. It had been a tough road from living in the basement to helping save the world. With her family and friends by her side, she would be okay.

 **AN: Thanks guys for reading this! I appreciate all the views and the reviews. I'm kind of thinking expanding this universe out a little bit and writing more. Thanks again!**


End file.
